The typical method of power transmission from a solar panel involves using a power line cable to connect the solar panel to a battery or directly to a device within the house or the opposite side of a structure. This requires physical damage to the house and/or the structure. Often, it generally requires a handyman or contractor to install. Furthermore, the time and effort can be expensive.